


Mi Esposo

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya
Summary: "Hemos estado casados por casi dos meses" -dijo Stiles-, "y aún no he podido chuparte la polla".-Pasó su nariz por el cuello de Derek.-"Me gustaría remediar esa situación"-espetó Stiles al lóbulo de su oreja-. "¿Te gustaría eso, marido?"





	Mi Esposo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Husband Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146126) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Nota de la Autora Original:   
> Otra de las donaciones fics. Este es para monsterandunicorn, que pidió "un poco del universo de 'Desperate Arrangement' ', porque estaba esperando por capítulos de esa historia. Yo sería muy feliz si fuera smutty: 3 "
> 
> Pequeños spoilers para A Desperate Arrangement.

Derek se despertó por unos los labios en el comienzo de su cuello, cepillando los besos con la boca abierta a lo largo de la piel, y una cálida palma extendiéndose sobre el lugar donde estaba su corazón. Pasó los dedos por la mano que estaba en su pecho y se apretó contra el cuerpo que se acurrucó contra él.

Una sonrisa se curvó en su cuello. –"Buenos días, marido" -dijo Stiles entre besos.

Derek tarareo en su almohada y sonrió a cambio, aunque sabía que Stiles no podía verlo. "días."

"-¿Sabes de lo que me di cuenta esta mañana?" -preguntó Stiles.

Derek hundió su rostro en la almohada. "Hm?"

"Hemos estado casados por casi dos meses" -dijo Stiles-, "y aún no he podido chuparte la polla".-Pasó su nariz por el cuello de Derek.-"Me gustaría remediar esa situación"-espetó Stiles al lóbulo de su oreja-. "¿Te gustaría eso, marido?"

Un escalofrío bajó por la columna vertebral de Derek. ¿Le gustaría eso? ¿Tener la hábil boca de Stiles en él? El latido de su corazón se aceleró al pensarlo, y lloriqueó un poco.

Stiles frotó su pulgar contra el pecho de Derek y se acercó a su oído. "Bueno, ¿quieres que te chupe la polla?"

Derek sintió que sus ojos se movían hacia atrás en su cabeza. "-Dios, sí, Stiles."

Así, el brazo caliente a su alrededor desapareció, y Derek podría haberse sentido despojado si no se hubiera visto atrapado de inmediato ante la visión de Stiles que se arrastraba por la cama y agarraba sus caderas. "-De espalda, de espalda."

Derek sonrió ante la ansiedad en la voz de Stiles, pero él lo obligó, retorciéndose sobre su espalda y abriendo las piernas. El cabello de Stiles estaba desordenado y se le pegaba en todas direcciones, con los miembros largos doblados mientras se agachaba entre las piernas de Derek, ojos de ámbar bailando con malicia y calor.

Besó el lado de la rodilla de Derek, su aliento patinando sobre la piel y haciendo que Derek ahogara una risa.

Stiles miró hacia arriba, los labios temblando en una sonrisa. "-¿Mmm, cosquillas?"

"Un poco."

Stiles pasó sus manos por los muslos de Derek, luego de nuevo hasta sus rodillas, consiguiendo tentadoramente estar cerca, pero nunca tocando su polla. Sus dedos rozaron los muslos interiores de Derek, y Derek siseó. "-Stiles."

La lengua de Stiles salió hacia fuera para lamer sus labios. "Todavía no estas duro."

Derek gruñó. "-¿Y de quién es la culpa?"

Por un breve y aterrador momento, no podía creer las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Esta cosa entre ellos era todavía tan nueva, preciosa y frágil y...

Antes de que Derek pudiera disculparse, Stiles se acercó y le besó, con la boca abierta, los dientes y la lengua, presionando sus caderas hacia Derek y rondándolas. Derek gimió en el beso, pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Stiles y lo sostuvo allí, gimoteando cuando Stiles trató de alejarse.

"Sabes, hay cosas mejores que podría estar haciendo con mi boca", dijo Stiles contra sus labios.

"-No, no las hay" -susurró Derek.

Stiles sonrió y lo besó de nuevo. "Prometo que valdrá la pena, o simplemente podemos hacer esto". Volvió a rodar sus caderas y Derek juró que veía chispas. "-¿Dónde quieres mi boca, marido?"

Derek gimió. "En todos lados."

Stiles hundió su rostro en el cuello de Derek brevemente, y luego se retiró de la cama, hasta su posición anterior entre las piernas de Derek. Paseo un dedo por el muslo de Derek, apenas pasándolo sobre sus bolas.

Derek juró y sus caderas se agitaron, su polla golpeó contra su estómago con el movimiento.

Stiles sonrió. "-Creo que ya estás listo para mí."

Se inclinó y lamió suavemente la base de la polla de Derek, la lengua apenas chasqueando contra la piel de allí y absolutamente conduciendo a Derek a la locura con su acción. Él quería más que eso, quería enterrarse en el calor de la boca de Stiles y simplemente tomarlo.

En su lugar, Derek retorció los dedos en la ropa de cama para evitar moverse. Cada toque desnudo, cada respiración suave era simultáneamente una tortura y un alivio, empujándolo más cerca del borde. "-Stiles."

Stiles elevo sus ojos ámbar hasta Derek sólo brevemente, y luego succionó dos dedos completamente en su boca. No debía haber sido atractivo, pero la forma en que las mejillas de Stiles se habían hundido hacía que Derek se agarrara su polla para no correrse.

Stiles sacó sus dedos de su boca y se agachó, forzando las piernas de Derek para que se separan más. Antes de que Derek pudiera preguntar lo que quería hacer, Stiles paso sus dedos mojados alrededor del borde del culo de Derek.

Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido en anticipación, y era una maravilla que Derek no se corriera justo en ese momento.

Stiles dio una sonrisa casi feroz y siguió trazando un círculo con una torturante lentitud. "-Pensé que te gustaría esto, yo estando dentro de ti al mismo tiempo que tú estás dentro de mí."

"-Dios, joder, Stiles, por favor, sí, sólo..."

Stiles tarareo y empujó un dedo dentro de él, y Derek gritó por la intromisión, trató de moverse para conseguir más, pero Stiles puso una mano en su cadera para mantenerlo quieto.

Derek gruñó, sintió que sus colmillos comenzaban a salir y tenía que concentrarse para empujarlos hacia atrás. Pero no podía concentrarse, no con Stiles entre sus piernas, introduciendo lentamente un dedo -no, no sólo uno, dos ahora- dentro de él, en tales medidas incrementales era como si no se moviera en absoluto. Se quemaba por el estiramiento, pero se desvaneció rápidamente y luego Derek balanceaba las caderas, follandose a sí mismo con los dedos de Stiles, tratando de obtener más porque no era suficiente, no iba a ser suficiente.

Y luego los labios de Stiles se deslizaron sobre la cabeza de su polla y la mente de Derek se puso blanca.

No podía hablar, no podía pensar, no podía hacer algo más que solo sentir el deslizamiento de los suave y sedosos labios y lengua de Stiles sobre su polla, el ocasional araño de los dientes que hacía que Derek se sintiera como si su sangre ardiera. Los dedos en el culo finalmente empezaron a follarle en serio, un ritmo constante que sin embargo lo pusieron demasiado en el borde. Pero no había ningún lugar a donde Derek pudiera ir, nada podía hacer sino quedarse allí y retorcerse mientras Stiles lo separaba con los labios, la lengua y esos dedos hábiles.

"Dios, me encantan los sonidos que haces." Stiles movió en espiral la lengua sobre la cabeza de la polla de Derek, haciendo que saliera el pre-semen. "Sólo para mí."

"Stiles," Derek jadeó, y luego se disolvió en un gemido y una maldición cuando Stiles lo llevó de vuelta a su boca.

Trató de contenerse, para que durara más tiempo, pero no pudo detener las sensaciones que Stiles le daba. Sus bolas se tensaron y Derek trató de alejarse, pero Stiles gimió y selló sus labios alrededor de la polla de Derek.

Derek maldijo de nuevo y se dejó ir, derramándose por la garganta de Stiles. Stiles tragó la primera explosión de la venida y luego se retiró, sonriendo como un tonto mientras dejaba que el resto salpicara su rostro.

Derek gruñó y se lanzó hacia él, llevando a Stiles a un beso desesperado. Respiró profundamente el olor de sí mismo por toda la piel de Stiles, gruñendo otra vez ante el feroz y posesivo calor en su tripa.

Se acercó más y encontró la polla de Stiles dura y goteando, y la acarició hasta que Stiles clavó sus uñas en los hombros de Derek y sollozando cuando llegó, manchando el pecho de Derek.

Se dejaron caer de espaldas a la cama, y Derek jalo a Stiles cerca, oliendo sus aromas mezcladas con cada respiración. Ellos tendrían que limpiar pronto, pero él podría esperar algunos minutos para eso.

Stiles se acercó y acaricio con una mano el cabello de Derek. "-Lo tomare como que ¿lo disfrutaste?"

Derek asintió con la cabeza en la nuca de Stiles. Todavía no sentía mucho gusto por hablar.

Juró que podía oír la sonrisa de satisfacción de Stiles. "Bien."

"-Te amo" -susurró Derek, porque todavía estaba asombrado de poder decirlo.

La mano de Stiles se apaciguó, extendiéndose sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza, haciendo que Derek se sintiera aterrado. "Y yo te amo, marido mío."

Derek apoyó la cabeza en la espalda de Stiles. Marido mío. Le gustaba el sonido de eso.


End file.
